Why Sam Hates Werewolves
by irishgirl9
Summary: Flashback featuring Wee!chesters. Title says it all. Sorry, I stink at writing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first time posting here. Please let me know what you think of this story so far. Thanks in advance for reading.

Why Sam Hates Werewolves

Sam and Dean were in a cheap motel room in Madison, Wisconsin. Dean had been researching their next hunt on the laptop. He found an article that seemed like a promising lead. Last month three campers were found dead in the middle of the woods near their campsite. Their bodies had been slashed and mutilated. It sounded like a werewolf. Dean knew Sam wouldn't be happy about that. He told Sam about what he found.

"Sounds, like it's a werewolf Sammy," Dean said.

"Maybe it's something else, like a bear," Sam said hopefully.

"No according to that article there aren't any bears in those woods and there was a full moon the night of the attacks."

"Damn it," scowled Sam. He really hated werewolves. Ever since that summer when his was six.

Flashback

School had just let out for the summer. Dean and Sam were at home watching cartoons. They were living in a two-bedroom apartment in Kansas City. Dean was glad that it was summer vacation because it meant he could go hunting with his dad. John didn't want Dean to miss a lot of school, so he didn't let him go on too many hunts during the school year.

"Dean when's daddy gonna be home?" asked Sam.

"Soon Sammy, He's at the library researching our next hunt. He said he'd bring home pizza for dinner," replied Dean.

"Yeah Pizza!" Sam loved pizza.

"Did you hear that Hoppy we're having pizza," Sam said with a smile.

Hoppy was Sam's favorite stuffed animal, a kangaroo he carried everywhere with him. It was a hand me down from Dean and Sam loved it dearly. Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe that Sam still talked to that thing like it was real.

Just then the front door opened and John walked in. He was carrying a large pepperoni pizza.

"Daddy," shouted Sam running over to John.

"Hey Sammy," John said reaching down to ruffle his youngest son's hair.

"Did you find us a hunt," Dean asked eagerly.

"Hello to you too Dean," John said.

"Hi Dad, so did you find us a hunt?" Sometimes Dean had a one-track mind.

"Yes, I did. Seems like there might be a werewolf about two hours from here. Last month seven people were found mutilated in the woods, the morning after a full moon. That many victims makes me think there might be two werewolves," said John.

"Two werewolves?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, that's why I need you to come. I can't take on two at once by myself." John said. He knew that all that target practice he made Dean do was worth it. Dean was now an excellent shot.

"What about Sammy?" asked Dean.

"Sammy's coming with us. He's too young to stay here by himself," said John.

"Dad Sammy's not ready for his first hunt. He's too young. I didn't go on my first hunt until I was nine," said a worried Dean.

"That's why Sammy is going to be staying in the car with all the doors locked," replied John. He knew that Dean would be worried about Sam, but he couldn't leave Sam home alone.

"Okay, it's time for dinner," said John heading in to the kitchen. The boys followed.

While they ate John brought Dean up to speed on everything he knew about werewolves. After dinner he sent them to bed. They had a big day ahead of them and John want wanted them to be well rested.

More to Come


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot the disclaimer. The Wonderful Winchesters, Sam, Dean & John belong to Mr. Kripke. The rest are figments of my imagination.

The next day after some target practice for Dean, they piled into the Impala and left on their hunt.

It was dark out when they reached their destination. John parked the Impala in a clearing near the edge of the words. He turned to face Sammy in the back seat.

"I want you to stay in the car Sammy. Keep all the doors locked. Do not get out of the car for anything. Do you understand me? Do not leave the car." John knew his voice sounded harsh, but had to make sure that Sam stayed in the car.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll stay in the car. Hoppy will keep me company," Sam said holding up his kangaroo for John to see.

John smiled down at his youngest son before exiting the car with Dean. Once outside the car John stopped to give Dean a couple of last minute instructions.

"Okay Dean, I want you to stick close to me. Do not wander off by yourself. Also, make sure your gun's safety is off." John said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said as he unlocked the safety on his gun.

John and Dean headed into the woods in search of a werewolf. Dean was excited. He was on a hunt for a werewolf with his dad. What could be cooler?

Sam was bored. He had been sitting in the car for over two hours. It was too dark out to see, so he couldn't play with any of the toys he brought or read one of his books.

He was regretting drinking that large glass of juice earlier because now he really had to pee. Sam sat there uncomfortably for several minutes. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave car, but he couldn't wait any longer. He felt like he was going to pee in his pants. If that happened Dean would never let him live it down. Sam finally decided that having his dad mad at him was better than being teased endlessly by Dean.

Sam figured if he was quick enough he would be back before his dad and Dean. Daddy will never know I even left the car, he thought.

"I'll be right back, Hoppy," said Sam as he unlocked the car door.

Sam slammed the door shut and raced over to the woods to take care of business. He didn't notice something moving behind him.

Meanwhile John and Dean had found the werewolf. Dean had killed with a shot straight to the heart. John was pretty impressed. They had looked around for another werewolf, but were unable find one. Maybe there was only one werewolf after all he thought. He decided that they should leave now.

"Dean, let's go. Sam's probably going stir crazy the car. You know how restless he can get." John said.

"I know. He'll probably try to give us a lecture about taking to long," replied Dean with a laugh.

Sam had finished his business and was hurrying back to the car. He didn't notice the werewolf that was right behind him. The werewolf grabbed Sam and picked him up. It sunk it's razor sharp claws into Sam's chest drawing blood. Sam screamed in pain as the wolf slashed his chest.

John and Dean stopped in their tacks. They heard a scream that sounded like it came from Sam. It couldn't be Sammy, thought John. He's inside the locked Impala. Both of them took off running as fast as they could.

_More to Come_


	3. Chapter 3

John and Dean reached the clearing in time to see the werewolf holding Sam high off the ground. Dean fired his gun, but missed its heart, striking it in the shoulder instead. The werewolf threw Sam to the ground as it howled in pain.

John fired off a shot and hit it right in the heart. The werewolf fell to the ground. It was dead. An angry John walked over and shot it several more times to make sure it was really dead. It was then that he heard the tiny sound that nearly stopped his heart.

"Daddy," cried Sam weakly.

John rushed over to his youngest son's side. "I'm right here, Sammy," John said, as he looked his son over. Sam had four deep gashes running the length of his chest. He was bleeding heavily.

Why isn't he in the car? thought John. He picked Sam up as gently as he could. Sam cried out in pain. John was shocked at how cold he felt. He laid Sam down on the backseat and turned to Dean. "Dean get the blanket out of the trunk."

Dean, who had been standing there frozen in shock, quickly snapped back into focus and ran around the car to get the blanket. He raced back to John.

"Dean, get in back with Sammy. I want you to fold the blanket and put it on Sammy's chest. We need to stop the bleeding," said John.

Dean scrambled into the backseat. He folded the blanket and placed it firmly on Sammy's chest causing Sammy to whimper in pain. He was now almost unconscious.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's okay," said Dean trying his best to comfort his brother.

John drove as fast as he could to get to the hospital. After parking the car, John jumped out and got Sam from the backseat. He ran into the ER with Dean following close behind.

"Help, please help me! My son's bleeding! He needs help!" John screamed.

A doctor and two nurses rushed over with a gurney. They removed Sam from John's on and placed him on the gurney. The doctor looked him over. He could tell right away that Sam had lost a lot of blood.

"What's your son blood type Mr. ?" the doctor asked.

"Hansen. Sam's O negative," replied John.

"Okay, Mr. Hansen," replied the doctor. He turned back to Sam and started giving orders to the two nurses with him.

Sam was now being wheeled through swinging doors. John and Dean started to follow but one of the nurses stopped them. She could tell that they were worried about Sam.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go back there. Don't worry Sam's getting the best care possible. Dr. Anderson is one of the best," said the nurse.

"We don't want one of the best, we the best. Get the best doctor," said an angry Dean.

"Calm, down son," said John gentley knowing Dean was just worried about Sam.

"It's okay," said the nurse smiling at Dean. Turning to John she said "Why don't I take you to our family waiting room. As soon as Dr. Anderson's finished he will come and talk to you." They followed her to the waiting room.

A police officer showed up to take their statement about what happened. John told him that he had gone on a hike in the woods with his sons, when his youngest got separated from them. They found him lying next to the car bleeding and rushed him to the hospital. John said that he had told his sons to head back to the car if they got separated. The police officer bought John's story. He figured that it was a bear that attacked Sam. That's what the police thought had attacked the other victims the previous month.

After the officer left, John and Dean sat in silence for a long time. Both were lost in their own thoughts. John was silently praying for Sam to be okay. He was also trying to figure out what Sam was doing out of the car. He knew he would be having a long talk with Sam about following orders. Dean was mad at himself for wanting to go on a hunt so badly. He wished that he had somehow been able to protect Sam. Dean finally broke the silence.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he Dad? Sam's going to be okay?" a worried Dean asked.

"He's a tough kid Dean. He'll be fine." John answered. He wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure more, Dean or himself.

_More to Come_


	4. Chapter 4

After the longest two hours in their lives, the doctor finally appeared. John and Dean stood up.

"How's Sammy?" they both asked at the same time.

"Mr. Hansen, your son has lost a lot of blood. We had to give him three liters. The gashes were deep, but there was no damage to any of his internal organs. We have stitched him up. I expect him to make a full recovery," said Dr. Anderson.

After hearing what the doctor said, John felt relief wash over him. He's going to be okay John thought. Sammy's going to be okay.

"Can we see him now?" asked Dean anxiously.

"Well, he's still heavily sedated. He's in recovery right now and will be moved into a room shortly. Once he's settled a nurse will take you to see him," said Dr. Anderson.

"Thank you doctor," said John shaking his hand.

"How long does he have to stay here?" asked Dean. He didn't like hospitals and he couldn't stand the thought of Sam having to stay here too long.

"Right now he needs a lot of rest, but he should be well enough to go home in about three days," said the doctor.

Three days thought Dean. He knew Sam wouldn't like being stuck in the hospital for three days. Suddenly remembering something, Dean asked his dad for the car keys and ran out the door. He was back in a few minutes carrying Sam's kangaroo. John smiled when he saw that.

"I thought he might want Hoppy," said Dean.

"You know I remember when your mom bought that for you." said John. He didn't talk about Mary much, but when he did Dean hung on every word.

"It was right before your second Christmas. We were at the mall shopping for presents when you spotted that kangaroo. You picked it up and refused to put it down. When I tried to take it away from you and put it back on the shelf you threw a fit. You were kicking and screaming. I wanted to leave the store without buying it, but your mom decided that you should have an early present and bought it for you. You carried it everywhere you went, just like Sam does," said John smiling at the memory.

"I don't remember that," said Dean. He couldn't believe that he could act like that over a toy.

"Of course you don't. You were only two," said John with a laugh.

Just then the nurse appeared telling them they could go see Sam now. They leapt out of their seats and followed her to Sam's room.

John was shocked at how tiny Sam looked lying in the hospital bed. At least he was no longer so pale. Sam was just starting to come around.

"Daddy," Sam said quietly. He was still a little out of it.

"Hey Sammy" said John smiling down at his youngest.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry I left the car after you told me not to," said Sam.

"We can talk about that later Sammy. Right now you need to get some rest," said John as he leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead.

John wasn't happy that Sam left the safety of the car, but he knew he was at fault too for not finding the second werewolf before it hurt his baby boy. He knew he would be angry with himself about that for a long time to come.

Dean walked over to the bed and handed Sam his kangaroo.

"I thought you might want Hoppy," he said.

"Thanks," replied Sam.

Sam snuggled in with Hoppy and drifted off to sleep. John and Dean stayed in his room all night long. Dean slept in the extra bed in the room. John sat a chair he had pulled in between the two beds. He didn't sleep at all; instead he spent the night keeping watch over his sons.

_End Flashback_

The werewolf picked Sam up and threw him into a tree. He hit it with a loud thud. As he lay on the ground with the wind knocked out of him, the werewolf headed towards him.

"Hey," shouted Dean trying to shift its focus away from his brother.

At the sound of Dean's voice the werewolf spun around to face him. This gave Sam the chance he needed. He raised his gun and shot the werewolf in the back. The silver bullet went straight through to its heart causing the werewolf to fall to the ground dead. Sam stood up and walked over to it. He fired a couple extra shouts into the werewolf, just to make sure it was really dead.

"You okay Sammy?" asked Dean.

"I'm fine, a little sore but otherwise fine," Sam answered glaring down at the dead creature.

"Man, I really hate werewolves," muttered Sam.

**The End**

**A/N:** I must send out a big thanks to everyone who read my story. A tremendous thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to review. That means a lot to me. Thank you!!!


End file.
